The Fallen Angel and The Risen Demons
by The Masters of Free Time
Summary: Earth a land of carnage; a world now ruled by demons. Now that the dark ones have claimed earth they control two of the three realms, leaving only Heaven. But when an Angel is Banished she has a chance encounter with the heir to the Demon kingdom InoxNaru
1. Banishment of Fate

**_THE FALLEN ANGEL AND THE RISEN DEMONS_**

**_CHAPTER 1: BANISHMENT OF FATE_**

* * *

Okay time to unleash yet another idea to the world! behold this new story in a world where the evil is Praised and good is punished! wrapped up in a War between Angels and Demons. ENJOY!

* * *

The Marching footsteps on the hard, shiny tile floor were the only sound echoing through a massive cathedral-like castle.

In perfect sync with one another the footsteps made there way down a long hallway as people in white robes came from their quarters, and from adjacent hallways. As they watched the two rows of armored beings who wielded spears, and bore bright white angel wings on their backs

The row of angels continued as the sound of their feet was soon met with the sounds of chains rattling

The people on the sides began to mutter amongst each other

"This is the first time in 783 years, that one of our own was to be put on the holy trial" one woman whispered to a man next to her

"I can't believe one of us would be so foolish as to try and look at 'it'..." another man said

"It's that trouble-maker of an angel... whatever punishment dealt is good" another woman said

"you know the punishment for even attempting to look at 'it'... instant banishment" The woman next to her said

The one who was shackled was a girl with long blonde hair and chained angel wings... with cuff's around her wrists and ankles... she looked at the floor as she walked, with her eyes covered by the shadow of her loose-hanging hair and a halo above her head... just like everyone else

Four other Angels held the ends of the chains that bound her

Just then from in front of the row of armed angels, and between them and a large set of double doors, a wall of ice spikes came up in front of them

"What the... this is..." one of the front-row armored angel said

"Please Stop!" They heard a voice, just before in a swirl of snow and wind, a boy with long black hair, and four white wings appeared "Please stop... don't Banish her!"

The girl looked up with her her light blue eyes "H-Haku...?" she muttered

the armed Angels pointed their spears at the boy "Haku-sama, I'm sorry but the Seraph's orders are absolute... We understand your feelings, but she has committed a grand crime" one angel said

"Yes... now... please step aside, or you will be charged with obstruction of justice and receive the same punishment as her" a second angel said, as he used his head to indicate the girl

"B-But..." Haku said...just then the ice behind him shattered and he looked behind himself to see another four winged Angel who slowly walked up to him

"Stand down Haku" The white haired man said "For your own sake..."

"B-But... Master..." Haku said

"I know she's your friend... but this must be done... she snuck into the chamber of The Grand Compendium and tried to read its contents..." the man said

"It's okay Haku... don't worry about me..." the girl said

"Ino-san..." Haku lowered his arms and offensive posture and looked down with tightly shut eyes

"Thank you Haku-Sama..." the angels said as they lowered their spears "Now please... step aside

Haku backed up and stepped to the right

The angels continued forward towards the large double doors

And as the lines passed him by he looked at Ino

She turned to him "thank you..." she said

The Angel knights in front pushed open the large double doors which lead to a very large circular chamber with four torches with white fire near the center. Sitting upon a large throne on the opposite side, was a six winged angel

The angels walked as the two rows forked apart until the four Angels with the chains to Ino walked to the center with her in toe

they positioned her in the middle of all the torches

The four angels released the chains which disappeared in glares of light, but left her ankle and wrist cuffs, before they pushed her to her knee's and walked back to line up with the rest of the angels

The Six winged angel stood up from his throne as Haku and the white haired 4 winged angel walked in to the chamber, letting the doors close behind them

The angels all instantly went to attention and clanked the bottom of their spears on the ground

"The Seraph is about to begin the Trial!" one of the Armored Angels said

The six winged angel held up his hand "This Trial in the name of the heavens shall now begin" he said loudly "Does the Accused have anything to say before we begin?"

Ino shook her head "No..."

"Ino Yamanaka; B Class Angel. For the crime of intrusion in the Grand Compendium's chamber, and for attempting to seek the knowledge within its pages... As you are aware the Compendium holds all the knowledge in the universe... and only the gods are allowed to view its contents, Yet you took it upon yourself to sneak into the chambers without the authority. not only that but you opened the book... The punishment for either crime is Banishment from the Heavens and the sealing of your Angelic powers... How do you plead?" The six winged Seraph asked

"guilty of both charges..." she said lookign down

"Look at me when you speak..." The seraph said and she rose her head "You will now be stripped of you rank and title, and Banished to Earth... I hope you will seek forgiveness, if the gods feel you are truly sorry you will be permitted back into the heavens" he said before holding out his right hand and his finger tips all lit up with a white electricity

He began to wave his his hand back and forth and in a pattern just before stopping and pointing his fingers at Ino. Just then the lightning all became one ball and the fire on the torches grew twice their size before lifting up of their posts and floating in circles in the air above Ino

Haku looked away and closed his eyes

The energy in the Seraph's hand shot out in a flash of light and the fires gained a black core before they all converged on Ino, and a column of light shot up

"aaggh" Ino grunted and grit her teeth from the slight pain as the halo above her head shattered and her beautiful white wings turned dark black

the light faded as a glowing white Ino lifted in the air and a portal opened under her feet

The Seraph lowered his hand, in turn lowering Ino into the portal "Farewell..." he said as her head vanished into the portal...

--

A portal opened up in the clouds and a ball of light shot down to the earth and crashed down through tree's into a dark forest

--

Somewhere in the dsitance of the forest a certain whiskered person saw the ball of light crash down "Well what do we have here...?" he said to himself

--

The smoking crater the ball left was about 8 feet in diameter. Ino's coughing and hacking began to echo out

The smoke eventually cleared leaving Ino on her stomach in the middle of the small crater as white lightning crackled around her

she continued to cough as she rose to her knee's and fell back on her butt

She sighed deeply when her lungs relaxed "Damn... Now I've been banished to Earth... the home-world of chaos, demons and death... I'd better keep unnoticed or the demons would attack me on sight... even if I'm a Fallen Angel now..." she said

The blond girl stood up and looked around the dark and creepy forest "BUT... at least I managed to get with this..." she chuckled as she pulled out a gold and black puzzle box from her gown pocket

She twisted its top 180 degree's clockwise before twisting the bottom section 360 degree's counter clockwise, she then pressed in four buttons, one on each side. She heard a clicking noise, and she pushed up from two of the buttons on opposite sides unlocking the top section of the box and it seperated into four parts which folded out

She reached in the tiny box and pulled out a folded piece of paper as she chuckled "They think I wasn't smart enough to come prepared... good thing I found this demonic puzzle box on my last mission on earth... the gods can't sense it or its contents..." she grinned

She put the puzzle box on the ground and unfolded the paper

It was blank on both sides "It may only be a page of the Compendium.. .but I bet it's enough to unlock some of my now sealed powers" she said "Compendium... grant me your knowledge... In turn granting me your power..." she said "I command you to release the seal on my powers..." she said before biting her thumb and letting some of the blood fall on the paper and she put her palm down on it and in a quick flash of light, a lettering text appeared on the paper that then travled up Ino's arm and into her eyes, after all the lettering reached the eyes, the deed was done

Ino fluttered her eyes... "Damn... I can feel some of my power... but I guess one page isn't strong enough to break the banishment seal of the Seraphs and gods... that's okay... I can feel a different power inside of me now...Hell... I might just enjoy not having to listen to all those damned rules... they think I want forgiveness...? They're sadly mistaken" she said "not to mention 'Fallen Angel' sounds cooler then 'class-B Angel'..." she chuckled

She collapsed her wings down and hid them before pulling off her white gown revealing her dark purple attire under neath(think of her outfit in shippuuden)

She began walking through the brush and the tree's, and several minutes passed until she came to a dirt road... she looked both ways "Damn... wish I could tell where I was and Which way was north..." she said scratching her head

She shrugged and began just as she was about to start walking she heard a voice call out to her "Hey girl!"

Ino turned to her left to see two men walking up to her from around a bend in the road "what do you want...?" she asked

"We were just going to check out what the thing that fell from the sky was, bu8t now I'm wondering what a pretty little girl like you is doing in a place like this...?" the guy on the left said

Ino could already tell she didn't like these guys... The larger guy on the right walked closer to her and Ino stepped back until her back hit a tree

The man put his hand on the tree next to her head "Now don't be shy... we can show you around this forest... we know it like the back's of our hands" he said as he brushed her chin with his free hands fingers

She turned her head to the side "Don't touch me" she said slapping his hand away "Damn... get a breath freshener or something... you sick bastard" she said covering her nose

"heheheheheh... I wouldn't be talking so tough in your position" the guy said stepping back

"Feisty one huh...? I like that" the guy on the left said as he came up to her

"Here's your one and final warning;... back off... or die" Ino said, really she had no idea why she said that... but it's not like she was afraid of these guys

"Oh shut up... now take of your clothes or things are gonna get painful" the smaller guy said as he held up his hand and his finger nails grew longer and his face and hand both began to look more feral

He took a step closer to Ino "well...? What's your choice?" he asked

"... go get your dick bit..." Ino spat

"Okay you little bitch... you brought this upon yourself!" he said before geting right in front of her ready to slash his claws when suddenly her black angel wings shot out and startled him "what the...?!"

"You brought THIS upon YOURSELF" Ino said and her wings wrapped around him covering him completely from sight

The bigger guy stepped back a bit "A-A Fallen Angel?!" he said just before he began to hear the grotesque sounds of breaking bones, twisting sinew, ripping flesh and his friends agonized screams

After about five seconds Ino opened her wings again holding the mans limp and lifeless body in her left wing and tossed him aside and into the brush... Ino had small splatters of blood on her face, hands and shirt

She had an almost bemused look on her face "_I have no Idea what the hell just came over me... I've never done anything that brutal before..."_ she thought

The bigger guy looked on in stun before gnarling and clinching his fist "you little Angel Bitch..." he said angrily before his body changed and bat-like demon wings sprouted from his back he grew long fangs and three horns on his forehead as his skin turned a dark blueish black "If you're a Fallen Angel, I'm not gonna bother tearing pussy apart... I Love to eat Angels... now i finally get to taste the dark angel meat" he grinned before charging at her

Ino shook her head out of her daze and quickly smashed her wing into his gut propelling him back and into a tree cracking it

"Don't forget, an Angels wings are all build for power house flying... they're VERY powerful and useful for attack and defense" Ino said

"Heh... you little bitch... prepare to die!" he roared before dashing at her and swiping his caws

She rolled away and his claws tore through the tree and caused it to fall over with the twisting and creaking sound of wood echoed through the forest "see girl.. .THAT'S power..."

"please... I've seen demon that could blast that tree across the forest with their pinky... you don't impress me..." Ino said

"EEEERRRRRrR" he growled with fury before dashign once again at her

Ino held a hand out to the side and used her other hand to hold up her index and middle fingers in a hand sign "Celestial art; white arrow" she said and a thin spike of white, purple and some black energy appeared in front of her and it shot out at lightning speed through the demons chest...

His eyes widened and blood fell from his mouth as he fell over and smashed into the ground before sliding to a stop... his eyes went blank as blood puddled underneath him

Ino panted profusely before dropping to her knee's... "damn.. .that tired me out so much... and its only the simplest technique... n-not to mention the fact... that it wasn't all white... it had... an evil energy too...?" she panted

"meheheheheheheh pretty impressive... Fallen Angel-san" Ino heard a voice echo out "For a second there I thought I'd have to clean up your mess..."

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Ino demanded, looking around in all directions... she couldn't tell where it was coming from

Just then a shadowed figure appeared in a tree in front of her "There hasn't been a known Fallen Angel for about seven hundred years or something... so what crime did you comit to be banished from the heavens?" he asked

"That's none of a demons concern... now get lost or I'll kill you like I did them!" Ino said

"Tisk tisk tisk..." the figure shook his head "one; you're in no shape to kill ME... two; I'm not here to fight..." he said hopping down and lookign at her

He had short, wild, spiky blond hair, and whiskers on his cheeks... he wore a black jacket, black pants and dark blue shoes "Black wings... No halo... yep... you're a fallen angel alright..." he said looking up and down her "and a damn sexy one too... I see why they were trying to have their way with you..." he said

Ino blushed ever so slightly... for some reason she didn't feel threatened by this boy... who seemed not much older or younger then her own age(which just so happened to be 1739 years old, demons and angels live long lives)

"Why do you care...?" Ino asked

"I'm just interested in those who were once considered holy and how they've committed the sins they so desperately hate us demons for..." The boy chuckled "I'm Naruto..."

"N-Naruto...?" Ino said in shock "Son of the Demon King Minato...?"

Naruto bowed "At your service ma'lady" he said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles "may I ask your name?"

she pulled her hand back and blushed "Don't touch me!"

"meheheh.. .calm down... I wont hurt you..." Naruto said "so... whats your name?"

"Ino... not like it matters to you..." She said

"Also... I'm interested in the dark aura I feel from you... little though it may be... it's there... but whats strange is even though you're a fallen angel.. .you shouldn't have ANY dark aura... just weakened holy aura" Naruto said "this peeks my interest..."

"So.. .you're point...? I don't know why it's like that either..." Ino said

"is that so... hhmmm... must be because of some outer influence..." he rubbed his chin "how about this...? I'll help you get your powers back, and make you strong... IF you stick with me and let me learn more about this turn of events..."

Ino looked at him... she knew he was demon.. .but she could already tell he wasn't quite like others... sure still evil obviously but better then most. Then she thought of her situation, and how she's completely lost... "No... I'll be fine on my own..." she said before turning to walk down the road again

Naruto appeared in front of her "aaww come oonn..." he said walking backwards as she continued

"No... I may be in a bad situation but I don't trust demons! For all I know you're trying to pull the same thing as those two assholes earlier" Ino said

"Granted you're a girl whose legs I'd love to part... but that's not what I'm concerned about..." he said "I'm more interested in something I DON'T already know about..."

Ino glared at him "You're not gonna stop bothering me until I say yes are you?"

"Nope..."

"You're a demon, you can just force me you know?" Ino said

"True... so true... but I don't need a broken Angel heheheh so to say"

Ino thought about it some more "Fine... But don't try anything funny"

"Meheh... Everything in the world is funny to me..." he grinned evilly, while mischievously rubbing his hands together

--

As Naruto lead the blond girl down the path "So... what did ya do..?" Naruto asked

"huh...?"

"To get banished...?" Naruto said

"Oh... right... well... you've heard of the Grand Compendium in Heaven right?" Ino asked

"The source of all knowledge in the universe..."

"Yeah...well... I wanted to look at it..." Ino said "only gods are allowed to look at it..."

"You're pretty gutsy... so... what... did you want to try and learn something the gods know?"

"I don't care what I found... I just wanted to see it..." Ino said

"so can you think of any reason why you seem to now have a bit of a dark aura...?" Naruo asked

"Nope... I have no idea... but look at this... shortly before I tried looking at the Compendium, I was down here on earth on a mission... in the process I found an old Ancient Demonic puzzle box... apparently not even gods can sense it or its contents" Ino said as she pulled out the puzzle box from her pouch and the paper from another pocket

Naruto looked at the puzzle box... "hhhmmmmm... Ancient lock... hehehehehehehe..." he said

"what...?"

"The Ancient lock... Its a puzzle box... that hasn't been heard from in about 1000 years..." He explained

"I bought it from a demon in exchange for holy medallions..." Ino said

"Holy Medallions eh?" Naruto nodded, he looked at the piece of paper that was folded up

"Using the puzzle box I managed to sneak a page of the compendium out of heaven..."

"really now...? jeeze your story keeps getting better and better" he grinned

"I tried to use the page to unseal my powers... but it didn't work... I got some sort of power... but not my old one" she explained

"hhmmm... and you say you can't figure out why you have dark energies...?" Naruto said

Ino nodded "yep"

"Well... it's only a hunch... but my hunches are right allot of the time... I think I know why you have a dark aura to you..." he trailed off

"... ... Well...?" Ino asked eagerlly

"That puzzle box is a cursed demon item... and maybe JUST maybe when you put that torn piece of the Compendium into the box, with out the holy influence of the rest of the book I think it absorbed some of the boxes corrupt energy" he suggested "then when you were trying to find out how to get your seal off, and your powers back... it backfired and sent the corrupt energy into you"

"And you assumed all that from just hearing that?" Ino asked

"Yep" he grinned "My brain goes into overdrive when I think something is interesting... there's no guarantee what I said is the actual explanation ..." He said

"It sounds like the most logical idea though..." Ino said

"Here... since we're heading back to my town, I can introduce you to father... he may know something

"NO!" Ino said stopping and backing "I'm not going ANYWHERE near the Demon King! He'll rip me to shreds on sight"

"not if we called you a raven demon" He grinned...

"I HIGHLY doubt the Demon King wouldn't notice a lie like that" Ino said with a blank look of bewilderment

"it's a joke..." Naruto said "But he won't kill you if I ask him not too..."

"Why would he actually listen to you...?" Ino asked

"Because... he knows well I'm a curious son of a bitch, who wants to seek knowledge..." Naruto said

"but would that keep him from like... annihilating me?" The Fallen Angel asked

"Yes... but you must be willing to part with that one piece of the compendium" he said holding his hand out to her as they walked "If you offer him this... he might actually like you... betrayal of your angelic brethren... heheh... I'd expect that from Demons"

"Plus I have no intention of going back to the heavens... I want to be free" Ino said "No rules... no boundries..."

"Well... if you tried I think you'd of made a better Demon" Naruto chuckled "so... you gonna give me that paper...?" he asked

"I will... but not until we get to your dad... I still don't trust you completely..." Ino said looking at him

"heheheheh... wise decision... I don't even trust myself..." He said, lowering his hand and putting it in his jacket pocket

"How far are we from your home...?" Ino asked

"Fairly far... We can fly there if you feel you have the energy" The demon boy explained

"You have wings...?" Ino asked

"Yep... I take it you didn't know my Father's an Eagle demon... but I'm not surprised... most demons don't even know that" Naruto shrugged "I got wings... yeah... but shhhhhhh" he said "No one but my old man and mother know..."

"Ok... I wont tell anyone... so lets just fly... you lead the way" Ino said

"If you say so..." Naruto answered, before rolling his neck around on his shoulders, and he leaned forward slightly as he clinched his fists slightly, jsut then two dark, almost blood-stained brown colored Eagle wings grew from his back and feathers scattered everywhere

Ino looked at his massive wing set in awe "_His wings are HUGE" _She thought to herself

"Okay... let's go... Try and keep up..." Naruto said before, he flapped his mighty wings once and blasted into the sky, creating a swirling blast of wind in the surrounding area

Ino covered her eyes from the flying dirt and dust

It only took three seconds to reach an altitude of 100 feet, and Ino saw him flap him wings again and shoot forward as fast as a lightning bolt "Holy shit!" Ino said before she quickly blasted into the air following him

Ino flew as fast as she could to catch up to Naruto... after a few minutes of flying she caught up to him and was at about his feet

Naruto looked back at her "Impressive... then again you are an Angel... quick and agile is our specialty" he said "but can you keep with this?" he said before flapping his wings again so hard he lauched forward twice as fast and tore a white pocket in the air as did so, just as a loud sonic boom rippled out

The backwash of wind and turbulence knocked Ino slightly of kilter "A demon flying faster then the the sound barrier?!" Ino said... "I thought only high level angels could do that"

But not to be left be hind and certainly not out done Ino kicked it up a notch as well, and she unconsciously tore the sound barrier as well with rippling sonic boom

As she flew through the air she no longer could hear ANYTHING... total silence "_Did I just break the sound Barrier...? How?!_ I_'ve never tried moving that fast though... could I have always been able to fly this fast... I knew I was fast but this is ridiculous"_ she thought

Naruto flipped around to where his back was pointing down to the ground below and he looked behind himself to see Ino... "meheheheheh... dang... she's pretty damn fast..." he grinned

Ino caught up to him as he rolled back over to his stomach "Nice... but I'm an Angel... Demons can't out manuver and out speed us" Ino said before flapping her wings again and going farther ahead of Naruto

"mahahahaha, DAMN...! I'm liking this girl more and more every second!" he said before flapping his massive wings again and moving in to catch back up

As the two battled it out neck and neck Naruto pointed to a clearing in the forest "There... lets land there!" he said

"Okay..." and they both shot down towards the clearing and both smashed down on their feet tearing long craters in the ground behind them "I win!" they both cheered, then looked at each other "What are you talking about, I won" they both said in unison "No you lost!" they said once again but pointed at each other "I so got her first!" they said in unison once more

Naruto's eyes twitched... "Stop copying me. I get enough of that from Sasgay... and his dumb eyes" he said

"Who...? What...?' Ino asked

"Don't worry about it... we just have one problem..." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head

Ino's eye's narrowed... "what...?"

"We um... Kind of... well I was enjoying that little race of ours so much... we kind of accidentally flew over my home heheheheh" he chuckled shortly before returning to a serious look

Ino rose her hand up and smacked it on her forehead before she drug down over her face "oh brother... is it far...?" she asked

"No... but we should still fly slowly..." Naruto said

"Hey it was your fault you took off at sonic speeds leaving me there" Ino said

Naruto sighed "We're wasting time with our rhetoric... lets just go... moving slowly" Naruto said lifting into the air slowly as did Ino and they began to fly back in the otehr direction

After a few minutes they came above a large village with a massive building in its center "The capital city... Konoha. Where the Demon kings throne sits" Ino said

"heheh yep... lets go down" Naruto said as he began to descend to the village below

Ino gulped, not knowing what to expect... but she too descended

They lowered themselves gently on the roof of the central building "Okay this is where my old man is. Be careful what you say" Naruto said as he lead her to a door that lead in side to stairs going down

They went in and the door closed behind them

Naruto leard her through many twuting halls and turning paths until reaching a large double door which he pushed open "Hey old man... I got something to show you..." Naruto said as he walked

A man looking out the large window of the room, stood with his back to them... he had similarly spiked blond hair to Naruto "A Fallen Angel huh...?" he said before turning around

"Yeah... you caught that quick" Naruto grinned

"I've fought three Fallen Angels in my life time... I know what their aura feels like" Minato said "So why did you bring one here... did you capture her...?"

"No... I actualy just found her...but you see this one's different..." Naruto said

"How so...? you don't have any experience with Fallen Angels, so how would you know?" minato asked his son

"Well you see... she has a dark aura to her... AND she has a page of The Grand Compendium" Naruto said "and she's willing to give it to you..."

Minato's eyebrow rose and he walked forward "Is that so...?" he said, before holding out his hand "Even if she didn't hand it freely I'd just take it by force... the page dear..." he said

Ino looked at Naruto who signaled to do it

Ino pulled out the folded paper and handed it to him

"Hhmmm... I can already feel a dark aura coming off of this paper... but this is supposed to be holy..." the Demon King said

"It's probably got something to do with this puzzle box I snuck it out in..." Ino said, pulling out the little box

"hhmmm... an Ancient lock huh...? well that could explain the dark aura, but I have no need for the box.. .you may keep it" Minato said

"So... I was thinking... maybe if I help her to harness these new darker powers we can not only make history by creating a dark Angel, but you know me... got to figure out why everything ticks" Naruto grinned

"Do as you wish..." Minato said "I'm going to take this paper to the wise-men"

"Sweet..." naruto said "Oh by the way her names Ino" Naruto said before grabbing Ino's wrist "Now come! I have much to teach you!" he said as he tugged her out of the room

"Dammit Naruto LET GO!" she shouted and punched in the face

"oooo... I like that... got some fight in you even in the presence of the Demon king" Naruto said rubbing his cheek "that's a pretty good start" he grinned

--

Naruto lead her through the streets of demons and monsters as their wings were collapsed

"So where are we going?" Ino asked

"To the training grounds!" Naruto said holding a finger up to the sky

Soon they reached a field with countless training dummies, targets and even death defying obstacle courses.. .several other demons where here training amongst themselves

"Okay... first order of business... focus and release ALL your energy into a ball in your hand.. .I need to see something" Naruto said

"Okay..." Ino said and she held out her hand and began focusing all of her energy into her hand "_I hope this helps me get stronger..."_ she thought

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there was the first chapter of this new idea... I hope you are interested enough to stay for more


	2. The Darkening

**_THE FALLEN ANGEL AND RISEN DEMONS_**

**_CHAPTER 2: THE DARKENING_**

* * *

Well... here's the second addition to the new idea... Read... laugh... learn... love... then REVIEW! lol. And In case you can't tell this an AU fic. Also This fic was thought up with the notion... 'I'm SICK of the Good Guys winning all the time'

* * *

Naruto observed as Ino formed a ball of white and light blue energy in her hand... but it's center had black and purple energy "How's this...?"

The demon boy looked over the ball, before holding out his hand and creating a ball of dark blue, red, and black energy He looked at the two and compared them "Well.. .you can definitely see the Dark energy in your aura... try to isolate that dark energy if you can and suppress the excess holy energy..."

"Um... ok... I can try..." Ino focused on the dark energy as she tried to pull back the holy energy... the ball shrank down in size

"No-No... you're making the dark energy shrink too..." Naruto said

"It's not so easy to separate the two when they're one aura field..." Ino said through a strained breath

"Come on you can do it..." Naruto said

"Hey Naruto... who the hell is that...?" The two heard a voice from behind Naruto who twitched before muttering under his breath "Why?! Every time I try to do something HE shows up...?"

Naruto turned around to see a black haired boy in a blue shirt and white shorts "The hell do you want Sasgay?" he asked

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked pointing a finger at Ino

"I'm-"

"None of you're concern" Naruto cut her off

"What? did you wrangle yourself a concubine or something...?" Sasuke asked

"how dare you!" Ino said angrily "Did you just call me a Concubine?!" she growled

"Yeah... what are you going to do about-"

SSSLLLLAAAPPPP

Ino Back-handed him across the face knocking him off balance and making him pull his hand out of his pockets

"Keep talking like that and see what happens!" Ino said

"You bitch..." Sasuke said rubbing the small split in his lip, wiping the blood away "I Don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you'd better watch yourself around here..." he said before walking away

"Yeah by the way, my names Ino... don't forget it!" she said

"Awesome..." Naruto grinned "I found a Sasgay-repellent" he chuckled...

--

After night began to fall and most people left the training grounds Ino and Naruto were still there as Ino FINALLY formed a small ball of nothing but dark energy.No holy energy

"Good..." Naruto said... just then the ball crackled with lightning

"uh-oh..." Naruto said

"Uh-oh?! What?! I don't like 'uh-ohs'! What do you mean 'uh-oh'?!" Ino panicked

Just then a small explosion rippled throughout the training ground

Ino and Naruto were both on their asses, smoldering...

"Why... did that happen?" Ino asked exhaling smoke

"Looks like you have no Idea how to control Dark Matter..." Naruto chuckled, before reaching in his jacket and pulling out a pencil and journal-like book. He opened it up and flipped a couple of pages, in which he had a VERY well drawn and detailed diagrm sketch of Ino's body... Messurements included next to it. He began to write

'Log Three-Dark Matter Failure: Fallen Angel Can't not properly control Dark Matter... thus resulting in catastrophic back-fire upon attempt to separate holy spirit particles from said Dark Matter(note to self; get burn ointment on way home)'

"what's that for..." Ino asked

"it's a journal. I'm going to be using it for chronicling all the good stuff I find out about, in our time together" he said before closing it and putting it back in his jacket "Okay then, back to your training..." Naruto said

"what now...?" Ino asked curiously

"Well... the most basic Angel Technique is that White Arrow thing, right?" He asked

"Yep... And I could barely pull THAT off against that guy earlier" She said

"So practice it... pick a target and waste it..." Naruto said

"Umm... okay..." Ino said before holding her right hand to the side and her left hand in front of her face and holding up her index and middle fingers "Celestial Art; White Arrow" she said before a white arrow of energy a appeared with a core of black and red energy

She looked around and saw a squirrel on the branch of a tree and she whipped her left hand hand down and sent the arrow piercing through the air and into the squirrel knocking it off the branch and sticking it to the truck of a tree behind it before the arrow vanished and the poor dead creature fell to the ground dead

Naruto looked on with eyes of interest... "... you're mean..." he grinned evilly "I love it..."

"Well you said waste a target... that was just the easiest..." Ino shrugged...

"So nonchalant for an angel who just took an innocent life" Naruto chuckled

"It's not like I'm trying to seek forgiveness... being free is much more fun..." she said

"I like the way you think" he said

--

"Frozen Heaven Lance!" Haku's voice echoed out in a training field in the heavenly temple

A giant Ice-Spike cluster flew through the air at the white haired angel, that was Haku's master

The man held his hand out and the Ice cluster smashed into an invisble shield before the man moved his hand to the left and sent the attack past him and into the ground

Haku dashed in at his master and began a melee clash with him

Haku's attacks all we're blocked or avoided easily

"Raagghh!" Haku yelled and and kicked off of his master and flapped his wings to fly into the air "Guardian of Cold Heavens, calling upon frozen power; Divine Dragon Hail!" he chanted just before flapping his wings several times and sending out a gigantic flurry of pointy ice shards that rained down on his master

The Master wrapped his wings around himself as the shards impacted on and around him, EVERYWHERE knocking up dust as he did so

When the attack ceased and the dust cleared The master had ice shard in his wings but they shattered revealing they stopped upon impact with them. He opened his wings back up and looked at his pupil "He's getting to angry..."

Haku then quickly formed a spear of ice and threw it at his master who deflected it with his hand and shattered it

But then the ice shards all stopped and floated in mid air before they each blew up with holy energy all around Haku's master

Haku then curled his body up and wrapped his wings around himself "Take THIS!!" he yelled "Guardian of Cold Heavens, calling upon frozen power; Eternal Ice God!"

"NO HAKU! Don't Invoke that power!" his master yelled before blasting up into the air at him. Haku roared beastly before a long thick tail of ice appeared and smash him back into the ground

"D-Damn..." His master grunted "This is bad... he can't control this power... And I can't stop him..."

Just then five Angels with six wings appeared around him and held their hands out and just as the tail was about to smash into them it stopped as a seal circle appeared around him and the rings that formed it spun around and shank down into Haku's body and in a flash of light the ice Tail cracked and crumbled before Haku's wings unraveled and he dropped to the ground

Haku coughed as he rolled onto his stomach ... he panted vigorously

"Be more careful with your student, Arch Angel Hitose" one of the six winged angels said

"My apologies Seraph-sama..." he bowed "I'll make sure this never happens again until he can properly control it"

"You'd do wise to make that so... we were lucky enough to be inside the cathedral and sensed it happening" The Seraph said "If it were to happen on earth during a mission we wouldn't be able to aid so quickly, if at all"

Just then the Seraph that judged Ino's Trial, floated down from the group of five Seraphs "Speaking of Missions, on a more important note, you and Haku are to be sent on a mission to earth.. .you objective is to clear out all demons in the far most northern mountain range of the mainland... so we Angels may using it as a tactical advantage in our war with the Demons... you'll be assigned a troop of 50 warrior's to aid you in this mission

"With all due respect Seraph Nagano-sama... I don't think Haku's in ANY mental state to do a mission... he's too upset about Ino..." Hitose said

"Well he will just have to deal with it... she made her choice and had her chance... a forsaken Angel is not worth the trouble of even thinking about... they defiled our sacred laws, broke the trust of the gods and sinned in a holy land... they deserve no concern unless they attempt forgiveness from the gods themselves" Nagano said

"Rrrrrrrrr!" Haku growled before getting to his feet and charging at Nagano from behind "You BASTARD!" he yelled

Just then Hitose appeared in front of him and used his wing to smack Haku back down to the ground "STAND DOWN HAKU!" he demanded

The Seraph calmly turned towards Haku "You'd better watch your actions boy... or you too will be banished from here as well..." he said

Haku grit his teeth and looked away

"Now... please do your mission" Nagano said

--

Naruto and Ino now were totally alone in the training field as night was covering the city, and they faced each other "Okay... now we spar" Naruto said "I need to get a better estimate of your skill and power"

"Uumm... but.. .you'll destroy me... I can feel it..." Ino said

"hmph... oh yee of little faith... have you no self confidence?" Naruto asked

"I do... but you're... well... kind of infamous among angels..." Ino said

"(huff huff) R-Really?" Naruto said in an overly excited tone "Well... then again I am quite amazing and magnanimous, not to mention I HAVE made a name for myself here on earth... really I've tried quite hard"

"It's said you're one of the most powerful young demons and potentially the strongest demon who ever lived... that's why Seraph's have been considering sending an assassination squad down here to kill you before you got too strong" Ino said

"Oohh... and you wouldn't happen to be part of this... 'assassination squad' now would you...?" Naruto asked eying her with a suspicious glare

"No!" Ino said "If they wanted you dead they would send someone of A-class rank or higher... and more then likely in numbers" she explained

"Hhmm... I see... Explain to me exactly the way you angels are 'ranked', I'm not to clear on that one" Naruto said

"Well there are four divisions of angels... Lesser Angels, Higher Angels, Arch Angels and Seraph's" She said

"And the number of wings also determines their power correct?" Naruto said

"Yes... the more wings the more power... C-class and B-class Angels are in the division of Lesser Angels. I'm a B-class. We Lesser Angels only have two wings" Ino said "A-class angels are in the greater Angels division, they have four wings"

"meheheheh... I wonder what would happen and what rank they'd be if they had an odd number of wings..." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his chin

Ino dropped her face into her hands and sighed "I wouldn't know... it's never happened before..." she said "Anyways, S-class Angel's are Arch Angels, they only have four wings but they're still more powerful and wiser than Greater Angels"

"And then there's the Seraph's... The infamous Six Winged angels that are granted seats just under the thrones of the gods... the highest ranking Angels that hold powers so great they're considered demi-gods" Naruto said "I can't wait until I'm tough enough to rip ones limbs off and then feed them their own magestic wings as I laugh manically" He finished with a grin

"Yeah... good luck on that... they're SS-Class Angels" Ino said "What about you demons... how are you ranked?"

"We demon come in to many different types, styles, and body designs... too many to bother Ranking them... really it's more or less Greater Demons and Lesser Demons... all determined by their power... but it pretty much goes from trainee, to warrior, to master, to council or Knight and then Demon King I guess... we would still have our Demon God, if three of your gods hadn't destroyed him about 1200 years ago" The blond boy said

"They needed him gone..." Ino shrugged

"Okay... anywho we got a bi off topic, back to the spar..." Naruto said clinching his fists and getting ready

"Do I have to?" She asked

"Just do it you baby..." Nruto narrowed his eyes

Ino sighed "Fine... you're just gonna kick my ass though" she said, just then he bonk her on the head

"Hey... what was that for...?" Ino asked

"Learn some confidence in yourself... I know you're not a push over... even to me..." he said

"what ever, lets just start already.." Ino said

"Mind you, you ARE allowed to use your powers how ever you can and want... I just stick to taijutsu..." Naruto said

"Oh yeah you saying you're holding back REALLY helps the confidence thing..." Ino said sarcastically

"Hey I'm do it because down here on earth you Angels are at a disadvantage because there's not as much holy and spirit particles... the energy source an Angels power comes from... on earth there's an Abundance of Dark Matter... the energy we demons manipulate"

"I know that... jsut didn't think you'd want to weaken yourself for my sake" Ino said

"It's never as much fun if you just plow through your enemies..." Naruto said before he quickly through a punch at Ino ducked back barely avoiding it. But Naruto using the same motions momentum spun around and straight kicked her in the gut and she stumbled back

Ino Regained her balance and Naruto was already a few feet from her face throwing a punch at her. She quikly sprouted her wings and blocked hte punch with one of and smacking Naruto into to the air with the other one

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet "Not bad reflexes..." he said before running back in at her and jumping up to do a spin kick at her head, which she ducked under . He quickly landed with his back to her flipped onto his hands and kicked up with both legs launching Ino into the air as some blood flew from her lip

Naruto quickly pulled his feet back down to the ground and spun around before lunging at her flying body and slamming a punch down at her but she flapped her wings to the side and moved in time to avoid a punch that cracked and cratered the ground

The demon boy quickly pulled his hand out of the ground as Ino tried a spin kick to the left side of his body which he blocked and pushed away, But Ino capitalized on the momentum he gave her to spin around and kick him with her other leg, in the right side, just on his lowest rib bone

"ooofff" Naruto grunted "why you little..." he said quickly grabbing the leg she kicked him with and spun her around before chucking her into the trunk of a tree

Ino grunted and rolled forward in time to avoid Naruto's fist tearing into the tree with so much force every bit of the tree above his fist shattered from an invisible ripple of shear force, blasting splinters and debris everywhere

"Hey... what if that had hit me?!" Ino yelled

"What...? It's part of the spar... don't worry... I wouldn't kill you... that would ruin everything for me..." Naruto said

"_Does he seriously consider me to be that good...? Does he really hold such high hopes for me? Or does he really believe I'm as strong as him...? I can't tell if that's a bad thing or good thing. He's a demon so it might be meant as a good thing_?" Ino thought

"So... come on... " Naruto said running at her

Ino thought quickly and clinched her eyes shut as she held out her hand "REPULSE!" she shouted and as Naruto's fist flew at her his hand collided with an invisible shield that was expelled from her palm

Nuruto's fist reflected back and he jumped away "nice... the Repulse Shield... blocks or reflects most attacks" Naruto said

Naruto ran at her again and slide-kicked her feet out as he passed under her

Ino fell face first to the ground as Naruto rose up and was about to punch her in the back but Ino wasn't done that easily, she pushed both her wings back into his gut and lfited him into the air

He landed on his feet and stumbled back

Ino lifted up into the air with her back to him as he focused energy into her hand

Naruto quickly dashed and jumped at her

Ino now had the same ball of energy in her hand that Naruto asked her to form earlier in the day. She Whirled around and tossed it straight at him when he was feet away

Naruto's eye's widened as it flew striaght for his face "Crap..." he said

BOOOMM! An Explosion echoed out

A smoking and smoldering Naruto flew back and smashed into the ground rolling backwards, eventually coming to a stop about 15 feet away from Ino "I got him...?" she said to herself

Naruto sat up with a charred face "Damn... that was Awesome... DO IT AGAIN!" He cheered as he rose his hands up, before hopping to his feet, shaking the soot off his face and dashing at her

"D-Damn..." Ino panted with one eye closed "_Y-You're kidding... right?" _she thought before falling to the ground

Naruto stopped in his tacks "oohh... I guess you reached your limit... crud... oh well, Guess I'll take her home..." he Said before he knelt down next to her to pick her up

--

Naruto carried the sleeping Ino on his back, and her arms draped over his shoulders, while her head rested on his shoulder as he walked through the street's of the city

Ino stirred a little as she opened her eyes "hhmm? what's going on...?" she asked groggily

"Awake huh?" Naruto asked "you passed out on me at the training grounds... so I figured I'd carry you my place where you can sleep..."

"Hmm... thank you..." she said nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder

After about ten seconds Naruto heard and felt Ino's stomach grumble

The blond girl lifted her head as she blushed

"Meheheheh... hungry...?" he asked

"Y-yeah..." she said shyly

"Okay... I know a place near here where you can stuff your stomach" he said

He took a right down a smaller street and went about half way down it before Naruto walked up to a certain shop; Ichiraku Ramen "Here it is... hop off..." Narut osaid lowering himself and letting her legs go so she stand"

They walked in and sat at the counter "Hey, old man! you got two customers here"

Teuchi walked out from the back "ah Naruto... and you got a girl with you... so what can I do for you two?" he asked

"Three miso prk for me and what ever she asks for" Naruto said

"okay... and what do you want?" Teuchi asked Ino

"umm... I guess I'll just take miso pork too..." She said rubbing her eyes

"She's looking pretty worn out... what happened Naruto? you spend all day with her in your bed?" he chuckled

"No... I'm training her" Naruto said

Ino blushed "whats that supposed to mean old man?!" she snapped at him "Do I look like some sort of tramp-for-hire?"

"Calm down now girlie, It was only a joke..." Teuchi said... "4 miso pork coming up..."

They waited for a bit and were given their bowls

Naruto began to hound down on the ramen like an animal

Ino picked up the chop sticks and grabbed some noodles and put it in her mouth... her eyes widened as she slowly slurped up the few strangling noodles... her eyes trailed down at the noodles and began to sparkle "my god..." she said before she used the chop sticks to wrap up and grab almost all of the noodles before shoving it in her mouth

Naruto, who was almost done with his second bowl already, looked over at her "Damn..." he said

Ino gulped down the broth and held the bowl towards a stunned Teuchi "More!" she demanded

"right..." Teuchi said gettting back to cooking

He made two more bowls and put them down in front of her... she just took one bowl and dumped its contents in the other bowl before she began devouring it almost like Naruto does

Naruto just stared on in awe and wonderment... he'd never seen anyone devour ramen even close to the way he did... and here a Fallen Angel was eating two giant bowls of Ramen in one... and a female no less...

Ino finshed the giant bowl quickly and glared at Teuchi

"More...?!" Teuchi asked

She nodded once slowly "More..."

Naruto's jaw dropped...

Teuchi made one more bowl and put it in front of her

She continued devour the food right before the two demons eyes... Teuchi only thought Naruto was capable of that... she was only three bowls away from Naruto's record of 7 in one sitting

When she finished, she put her hand on her stomach and sighed contently "wow... that was soooooo good..." she said with a smile

"Well... I think I found another new customer" Teuchi chuckled before taking the bowls and going back to clean them

Naruto put his elbow on the table and stared at Ino "You know... I think I'm falling for you..." he said

Ino blushed insanely "W-What...?! How? You've barely known me a day" she said with an embarrassed look

"I know... thats what puzzles me... I've barely met you and you already fill about 70 percent of the criteria for a perfect woman in my eyes..." he said

"Well... k-keep it in your pants." Ino said

"heheheheh... embarrassed huh?" Naruto asked

"Shut up. I'm a fallen Angel. You're a demon... it wont happen" Ino said crossing her arms

"You keep talking as if I'm still implying it... why?" Naruto said with a curious look

"Because she subconsciously wants it" Teuchi said walking back

Ino's blush grew darker

"That's what I was thinking..." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow of curiosity

"Shut up both of you!" Ino said strongly

"Haheheheh..." Naruto laughed "Alright lets just go"

"You want me to put those on your tab?" Teuchi said

"Yeah..." Naruto said before quickly gulping down his last bowl

The two exited the ramen shop "follow me to the mansion!' Naruto said pointing to the air and he turned right and went back down the street they came and continued down the street

She followed him down many streets and up a hill towards a large manor behind the center building and about half way up the mountain behind it

It was a MASSIVE estate and they walked up the long path to the front double-doors. They walked inside... it was obviously dark in design but it was actually very well kept, clean and kind of nice looking, almost as if someone of great dignity lived there... i.e. the Demon King

"Welcome to my humble abode" Naruto said "Here I'll show you your room... we have so many extras it's funny..."

"This place is huge..." Ino said looking around as she followed Naruto up the stairs and to the right, down a hallway

He came to a door and opened it up "Here this one will work perfectly" he said and Ino walked in and she saw a large fluffy bed with dozens of pillows on it "Her heart fluttered... nothing ever looked so comfortable... but after her day's experience you'd think the same thing too

"aahhh... bed..." Ino said lumbering over to the bed and dropping face first on it "so... soft..."

"Yeah... well my rooms right next to here, the door to my right leads to my room" Naruto said "So if you need anything tell me, bathrooms two doors down the hall on the right" he said opening the door to his room

"I don't care if our rooms are connected but don't you DARE try anything while I'm sleeping..." Ino said "If I wake up with your dick, tongue, hands or any other appendage inside me or on me I'll cut it off..." Ino said before getting up, taking her shoes off and climbing under the covers

"Heh... so violent..." Naruto said before going into his room and closing the door

Ino was pretty much already asleep in the soft, warm, comfy bed with a content smile on her face

--

Above a mountain fortress filled with demonic guards and soldiers, Hitose and Haku floated high in the dark sky where none could see them. Haku bore a less then happy face as he looked down sorrowfully "Well it's about time to strike" Hitose said "Infiltration guard" he said strongly and a large group of 50 angels appeared behind them in blurs of speed "Get to your positions and wait for the signal"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison before vanishing

Hitose looked over to his pupil "I know you're suffering, your only friend is gone... but you have to continue... If we're to re purify the world we'll need your power..." he said

Haku sighed "I understand master..."

"I'm sorry but this has to be done... now let's go... you know the plan" Hitose said

"Right..." Haku said, before putting his hands together in a prayer fashion "Guardian of Cold Heavens; calling upon frozen powers..." he said with his eyes closed "I call forth the power to seal the darkness... 8 Ice-Column Purification!" he said and eight ice spike-like diamonds that were about half His Size, appeared around him

He rose his hand up to the sky and the ice spikes flew up and disappeared in the distance, jsut then a glare appeared in the sky where they flew

The angels were in their positions and saw the glare "That's the signal. Move in" one said

the angels, from all sides flew in at high speeds inside the fortress walls

"ANGELS!!" one of the guardsmen demons roared

Hitose flew down to the fortress himself, breaking the sound barrier

Haku swiped his hand down and the 8 ice spikes all came rocketing down at sonic speeds, but they were each the size of a building nearly... 80 feet high each and at least 30 feet in disameter

Hitose landed in side the fortress creating a large shockwave upon impact that knocked several demons flying

The 8 columns flew down and stabbed into the ground all around the fortress

The demons who weren't already doing fierce battle with the other angels looked on as white and blue light emitted from the columns, and a symbol appeared above each column before prison bar-like bars formed of ice all around between the columns and over the top

All of the demons were drenched in a light blue and white energy that flooded the inside. the Demons Released pain filled roars and grunts of agony as their dark aura began to weaken

Hitose held out his wings and ten balls of white electricity appeared around him "Be gone demon filth... Celestial Art; White Lightning!" he shouted and swiped his hand down. The lightning balls shot out bolts in all directions and they tore through demons ripping them apart and or piercing holes through them as it rippled outwards

The Angels continued to take advantage of their weakened opponents, slashing, stabbing and piercing them with their mighty lances

Haku who still floated high in the air had his hands towards his ice prison, and his eyes filled with blue energy. Sweat began to roll down his cheeks but the second they fell off they froze into ice shards

One large and muscular demon in his human form, though in pain, took up his giant broad sword and charged at Hitose who was behind a group of angels "You worthless Bastards!" he roared before slashing through four angels in one swipe tearing them all in two

Two angels flew up in the air in front of him and one of them held his hand towards him before five little balls of white energy appeared floated around his hand "Celestial Art; Starfire!" he said and blasted the balls out which all grew ten times their size

The other angel held his hand in the air "Celestial Art: White Lance!" an elongated diamons like lance of light appeared above him and his swiped his hand down sending it at the beast

The Demon held his huge sword up as the balls of energy smashed into him causing large explosions and the spear smashed down into the same spot creating an even larger explosion

"Foolish demon..." one of the angels said

Just then from the cloud of smoke the giant broad sword float out like a spear, with its point at the angel who just had to say something

The Angels eyes widen as the blade pierced through his abdomen and the demon jumped up after it just before it could fly all the way through the poor angel, grabbed its handle and tore it out the angels side ripping him asunder scattering his blood and guts everywhere

The demon landed and whirled around to slashed the other angel in two, before he continued his charge at Hitose

"Damn... this one is no pushover" Hitose said readying himself

Just then several angels all flew in at the demon who swiped his sword several times smashing, slashing and tearing through the wave of angels before holding his hand forward and launchign a large blast of black fire that nearly incinerated the flock of angels

The demon slashed his sword onto the ground and a giant wave of dust, rubble, and wind shot out sending the angels flying

Hitose braced himself as the force of the attack his him "Even with Haku's purification he's this powerful... this must be a Demon General or a Demon Lord" he said covering his face from the debris

"Feel the wrath of a Demon's Anger, worthless maggots!!" The demon roared before he changed into a large beastly centaur-like creature with four big spikes extending from his back and two massive demon bat wings that were torn and ripped

He had two horns growing from the back of his head, pointing behind him he roared and his power shot out in all directions tearing up the roack around him

Haku who still floated high above the ice prison let out a yell of pain as he clinched his eyes shut "AAARRRRGGHHH! what the hell is this dark power... is so strong! Almost to strong to surpess" he grunted but regained his composure now panting hard

Hitose looked on when the debris cleared, and what his say made his eyes widen "No... dammit... not here!" he cursed "Not the Demon General Noburo ! We aren't prepaired to fight someone of his caliber here"

"Speak your name worthless cur. I want to know the name of the angel who dares attack our strong hold... Lord Minato will be most pleased with your head on his desk" the demon General Roared

Hitose looked around "Haku hasn't lost his technique yet so I still have the upper hand... demon Generals are as strong as an Arch Angel like me, but this ones a bit legendary... he's killed a Seraph before"

"Cease your meaningless pondering... Arch Angel... what ever you do will not save you and your subordinates" Noburo said before grabbing his sword with both hands and pulling it apart and it split into two swords, which he flipped around and jabbed in the ground before two streaks of black fire tore through the ground towards Hitose who jumped in the air and flapped his wings to fly high up but the two fire attacks shot up from the ground at him

Hitose held his hand down and the fire reflected off the invisible shield

Noburo pulled his blades free and jumped up after Hitose "Now DIIEE!!" he roared

--

"This is a breakthrough for demons my lord... no one but a god has ever witnessed the pages of the Compendium" an older man said who looked over the paper before looking at Minato

"Figure out why it has a corrupt energy..."

"Well... you did say the girl smuggled it out of the heavens with an ancient demonic puzzle box, obviously the gods couldn't sense its contents... and the compendium is a very powerful artifact... who knows what kind of energy it could have picked up from that box" another older man said

"Now as for the Fallen Angel girl... she could be part of a plot by the heavens... what do you intend to do with her? Execution? Torture and interrogation?" he asked

"My son is watching her, she'll be in check... worry not about her" Minato said

"There is also the matter of how the war with the heavens has gotten even worse in the last two hundred years... we believe its not too far from turning into a full scale war of invasions and genocide on both sides... we may have to call upon the Ragnorok"

"Well those worthless angels have been complaining ever since the humans embraced US and not them" Minato said

"Should you fall in battle, who do we assign as Demon King? Your son is still to young and inexperienced..."

"My son will be the only one to take my throne... when I die he will be ready... I know this for a fact... the Seal of the Bijuu will go straight to him and no one else. the Bijuu have already been told this. Now figure out how to siphon power from the book or get lettering to appear"

"Yes my lord" they all said in unison as they bowed to him

Minato walked out of the room

--

It was day time and Ino was getting dressed in her room, sliding on her skirt when Naruto walked in

She whipped her head towards him "Get the hell out of here! I'm changing!"

"I know you are" Naruto said still walking towards her

She backed up a few steps "G-Get away from me" she said

"Why are you freaking out?" Naruto asked calmly

Ino continued to back up until she tripped back onto her bed

Naruto quickly got on top of her with his hands on either side of her head

"S-Stop. Get away from m-me..." she said with a red face

"Now why would i want to do that...?" he askedbefore going down and sucking on her neck while he took one of his hands and slid it done her stomach, under her skirt and began to rub her clit in circles drawing much moisture almost instantly

"Aaaaahhhh" Ino gasped out "N-Naruto... s-s-stop..."

"No" he simply said before groping her breast with his free hand and biting softly down on her neck

"Naaaaarutooooo" Ino moaned out

Naruto slid his middle and index fingers into her pussy before finger up and down quick and hard, causing excess cum to leak profusely from her heated sex

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ino moaned out in euphoria "_Why can't I bring myself to stop him?!_" she screamed in her head

"Ino... wake up!" Naruto suddenly yelled in her ear

--

Ino shot up in bed and saw Naruto standing next to her bed "Get you lazy ass outta bed and lets go already, we got training to do" he said before walking out of the room

Ino looked around "My god... was I just dreaming what I think I was just dreaming...?" she asked herself, then she quickly noticed how UNBEARABLY horny she was and she lifted the covers to see a moisture soaked spot around her hips and waist

She looked around then at the closed door "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" she yelled "He can wait" she giggled "It's time I finally give into to my darker desires" she said before pulling the covers back up over her body and sliding her hand down under her skirt and shorts before she began the meticulous process of rubbing her horny clit in circles

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well my friends, there's the next chapter hope you enjoyed. things are gonna get very complex and interesting... mythologies will clash, religion's stories will sprout anew and the Masters of Free Time will RULE!! Stay tuned for more from the deepest depths of our twisted minds... wuahahahhahahahahahahahaha


	3. Light and Dark

**_THE FALLEN ANGEL AND RISEN DEMONS_**

**_CHAPTER 3: LIGHT AND DARK_**

* * *

NOTE: okay. Here we are for the third chapter of this fic. It's quite popular, which pleases us greatly. If you enjoy this fic please by all means try our other two. All of which are twists to the Naru-verse

* * *

A Large explosion of white light and black fire rippled out from the mountain fortress. Echoing through the land as dust all around the fortress was sent flying from the pressure wave as the ground trembled in sync with it

The night sky had turned to day... a muggy, cloudy, and rainy morning, as lightning crackled in the distance over and over... each followed seconds by booms of thunder

The Arch Angel Hitose flew out of the cloud of fire and smoke before smashing into the ground on his back, sliding several feet away

The Demon General Noburo walked through the smoke with his two blades in hand. He approached the wounded and beaten Hitose(not that Noburo didn't have his own set of injuries and wounds) "you're quite the opponent Arch Angel... but if it wasn't for this purification technique you would have long since been dead" Noburo said

Hitose rose to his feet holding his arm and panting heavily "You think that I'm finished... so long as Haku's 8-Ice Column Purification technique is active My win is secured... even against you, Noburo..." He retorted

Say what you will human... you may be able to claim this fortress but you will not be leaving here alive... as for this purification bullshit..." Noburo said before curling his arms in towards his body as black energy began emitting from his body "Critical ERUPTION!" he roared before swinging his arms out and a dome of fiery demonic chakra which expanded out wards at impossible-to-avoid speeds

Hitose barely had time to widen his eyes before the wave hit him and he was caught in it

Haku let out a scream of agony from his place high in the air. the dark Energy began to seep, pour and then blast out between the bars of ice.

The Ice prison began to crack and split as the holy aura around them faded

Haku continued to scream out from the pain as he tried to hold the technique together "I-It... hurts... I-I-I can't k-keep i-it up a-anymore!" he yelled "_Forgive me master... I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry"_ he thought just before the ice prison around the fortress shattered as the dark energy shot out

A pulse of energy rippled out from Haku's body before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious out of the sky

the dark energy faded and Hitose lay unconscious and half dead on the ground

Noburo jabbed a sword in the ground and leaned on it as his centaur-like lower body lowered its self to sit down. He panted fiercely.

Just then Haku's body collided with the ground behind the Demon General, who turned around to see the angel boy laying "A-A boy... He was responsible for that purification?! He has this much power at this young of an age...?" Noburo stood up and walked over to Haku's unconscious body

The Demon looked at the boy for a moment "I need to remove him before he becomes to much of a threat... if not possibly the greatest threat to us Demons" he said before raising his blade up and flipping the blade down, with the tip of the blade pointed over Haku's heart "Farewell" he said just before raising the blade up to thrust it down into Haku. But mili-seconds before the blade pierced Haku's heart a ripple of blue energy shot out from his body and repelled the blade and the shock-wave sent Noburo sliding back on the ground, still on his feet

Haku opened his eyes which were filled with a very dark blue energy. He levitated up and straightened his body out vertically before facing Noburo. He gnarled at Noburo, revealing sharp jagged teeth of solid ice

"What the...?" Noburo said to himself, He held his swords back up and then he noticed a thin layer of frost-like ice growing over the blade he attempted to stab Haku with. The ice traveled up the blade slowly until the entire sword and Noburo's hand were frozen over "No... Don't tell me..."

Haku's wings burst into clouds of feathers before Ice grew in their place, forming 4 new wings

Noburo snarled and braced himself and readied his weapons

"Raaaaaaggghhhhhhh!" Haku roared with a beastly echo to his voice and holy energy swirled around him like a violent tornado

Noburo braced himself from the cold, powerful wind as he looked around to see everything in the fortress freezing over "Damn... if I knew he was the one I was dealing with, I wouldn't have used so much energy to break the purification seal... I don't think I have the energy left to fight him and win right now"

Just then, spinning snow and ice swarmed around Haku, covering him completely from sight

"I think I should try stopping him..." Noburo said before putting his two swords together back into one blade before dark energy emitted from it and then he pointed the blade at Haku before a black and red beam shot out from it

The beam flew towards the swirling mass of snow and ice but just then a long thick tail of ice flew out and with its tip, pierced through the front of the beam, causing its to slip into several different rays of energy that shot out forcing them to miss Haku's general area

"Damn..." Noburo said "Well... no pain no glory... I'm going!" he said before dashing in through the wind and such as he reared his blade back and he slashed towards the mass of wind

Just at that moment large claw of ice burst out from the mass of wind, snow and ice and blocked the blade

Noburo growled as he tried to over-power it

After a few seconds of struggling Noburo pulled the blade back and slammed it back down as hard as he could, the force of which caused the swirling snow and ice to blast away, revealing a fairly large, bi-pedal dragon of PURE ice, with four massive wings of ice, a long tail and three horns growing out the back of his head, it had large hands with massive claws, it's eyes were nothing but cold blue energy that released a cold fog, that fell almost like tears

The Ice-Dragon roared so loud only a crack of thunder right above head could be considered louder

Noburo looked on as he continued the power struggle with the beast "Dammit... I KNEW IT! You ARE the one I was thinking of"

The Ice-Dragon, Haku, used his free arm to smack Noburo in the gut and send him sliding back on his feet(technically they're paws... happy you picky people? lol)

Haku extended his wings fully out on his sides and released countless icicles from them in a cloud that flew straight for Noburo

The Demon General slashed his sword and created a blast of energy that blocked the icicles that were bound to hit him otherwise

He quickly held his hand forward and blasted a HUGE black fire-jet of flames and energy at Haku, who folded his wings around himself and the fire hit him and spread out in every direction behind him

Haku quickly flapped open his wings and from his mouth, blasted a beam of holy energy and ice, which clashed with the fire and pushed it back towards Noburo who growled and jumped to the side to avoid the blast which froze the ground below it as it traveled

Noburo charged at Haku and jumped into the air before slashing down with his mighty sword

Haku held up his left forearm and blocked the attack, which created a small crater underneath the Ice-Dragons feet, sending cracks throughout the ground

Noburo landed and quickly slashed his sword horizontally to smash into the dragons left side

The dragon used its right hand to grab the blade and the dragon slid on the ground from the force of the strike. But Haku gripped the blade tightly with his claws and spun to his left, pulling Noburo off his feet and spinning him around in a circle before throwing him through the air and he smashed into the rocky mountain side

Haku let out a ferocious roar that echoed through the mountains

Hitose fluttered his eyes open and looked to see the ice dragon "N-No... Haku..." he muttered before falling unconscious again

Noburo pushed himself off the mountain side and dropped the twenty feet to the ground and looked at Haku "Bastard... I don't have enough energy to keep this up" he said to himself, but he held up his sword regardless... it was at this time that he noticed his sword was covered in a thick layer of ice, and cracking

"Wh-What...?" he said before his blade shattered to pieces "DAMMIT!" he barked

Haku began taking slow steps towards Noburo... Freezing the ground where his taloned feet touched

"Fine I'll just pull you down into hell!" Noburo roared before holding his hand towards the ground "Demonic Calling... Bring forth the undeads grasp, to drag my opponent into your deadly embrace" He chanted "Black Seduction!" he called out

Just then, large skeletal-like demonic hands burst from the ground around Haku and grabbed onto him all over his body. His wings, his arms, his legs, his tail, and his abdomen

Haku roared and struggled to pull free

"Now you worthless cur... I'd have you melt over and over again in the infinite fires of hell!" Noburo said, before swiping his hands down and the skeleton hands started to pull Haku down into the ground

Haku stopped from moving though and the hands all froze over instantly before the dragon extended his wings and arms to shatter the hands

"FUCK!!" Noburo cursed "This is not good..."

Haku flapped his wings and launched high into the air, soaring above the mountains before looking down at them and opening his mouth as wind, ice and snow began to swirl around his mouth in an violent tornado effect before it blasted a huge beam down at the mountains

Noburo's eyes widened "Dammit..." he said just before the beam hit the ground right under Haku and in a matter of seconds the ENTIRE(!!) mountain range was frozen over, Tree's , plants, bushes... rocks all of it was covered. Covered in a thick layer of ice, and snow... with ice spikes growing out of the now frozen ground

Not 200 yards away Noburo stood on the frozen branch of a tree in his human form, covered in wounds. He sighed "Lord Minato will not be pleased... they've finally sent in the son of Hyouretsu, the Ice God..." he said to himself before vanishing in a cloud of darkness, with a dark purple energy seal under him

Haku began to glow as he roared once again, and in a flash of blue light The ice dragon form was no more and an unconscious Haku fell to the ground below

--

"Oh god YES!" Ino moaned out loudly as he body rippled with an intense orgasm

She lay still in her bed panting still rubbing slight circles around her heated clit "Wow... that was amazing... now I just need to get some dick in me and experiment with another girl heehee" she giggled before getting out of her bed

She got ready and licked her fingers clean before going out of the room into the hallway where Naruto was walking into from the stairs "There you are, come on already move it you lazy bum!" Naruto said before turning back around and going down the stairs

Ino giggled quietly before following him

They went out the front door "So what did you have planned today?" Ino asked the boy

"We're going to go talk to a few friends of mine. Get their help in training you..." Naruto said before pulling out his journal and writing a little in it before closing it and putting it back in his jacket

"And who would they be?" Ino asked

"You'll see..." he said

--

Soon the duo found their way to a side of town Ino had yet to see "How far is it?" Ino asked

"Just around the next corner"

"Are these 'friends' of yours really gonna be any more help then you of all people?" She asked

"I may be good, but three heads are better than one..." Naruto said "Plus it will help for you to learn from more then one person to widen your horizons... like me... I'm being trained by two demon generals and a demon lord not counting my father along with them..."

"No wonder the Seraphs want you dead..." Ino said

"Meheheh..." He chuckled

They walked up to a door and Naruto knocked

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a girl with a black tank-top, and slightly baggy black combat pants... he hair was brown and it was done into two buns "Hey Naruto, whats up...?" the girl asked before looking at Ino and raising an eyebrow before scanning up and down her body

The girl had an almost unnoticeable smirk as she licked her lips "and who is this...?" she asked curiously

"Hey Tenten, this is Ino... you're not gonna believe her story" Naruto said pointing at her "and keep yourself in control for now dammit... I know how you get..."

"So what did you want?" Tenten asked

"I'm actually here to talk to Tayuya... she come over yet? Like she does everyday" Naruto asked

"No, not quite... come in, she'll be here soon" Tenten said before backing up

Ino and Naruto walked in and Tenten closed the door "Just sit anywhere" she said

"Okay"

Tenten looked down at Ino's butt as she walked "_So fit"_ she though mischievously with a slight grin before following them to the living room where they sat down

"Anyway, Ino this is Tenten she's one of the few people I bother conversing with..." Naruto introduced them

"Hey" Ino said

"I'm feeling something odd about her... it's like she's not a demon... but she not anything else I've ever sensed before either" Tenten said "what is she?"

"She is a Fallen Angel" Naruto with glee in his voice

"Seriously?!" Tenten asked

Naruto and Ino nodded

"Damn... I've never actually seen one before... or sensed one" Tenten said

"I know! They're rare these last couple of millennium" Naruto said

Naruto and Ino described her story from the attempt to read the compendium, up until now and by the time they were done Tenten had a bemused look on her face

"Okay let me get this straight you want me and Tayuya's help to train her? A Fallen Angel? That stole a page of the Grand Compendium and gave it to your old man so she wouldn't be killed on sight? Along with the fact she now has Dark powers some how?" she asked and got nods in return "You're right... I DON'T believe her story"

"Well it's true..." Ino shrugged

"I want Tayuya's help with teaching her tricks and such for fighting close or mid range battles and you for long range battles" Naruto said

"Why can't you just do it...? You know we're no match for you" Tenten said

"I CAN do it alone but that's not the point... I'm teaching her techniques, power, and control of that power... besides you know melee isn't my best field" Naruto said

"Okay... if you say so. But if you didn't hate him, Rock Lee would have been a better choice. Now do you want Tayuya to help with training for today and I help tomorrow?" Tenten asked

"Yep... " Naruto said before looking to Ino "See, she knows how I think and I don't even need to say a damn thing" he grinned "I was gonna work you on a daily cycle between training type"

"You want me well rounded don't you...?" Ino asked

"Yes..." Naruto said before looking up and down her sexy body "Not to say that you're NOT well rounded already in certain fields" He said

Ino blushed a bit and looked away as she huffed

Just then they heard the front door to the house open and then a girls voice came out "I'm here baby" she called out

"Okay sexy" Tenten called back to the hallway that lead to the door "I'm in the living room talking to Naruto"

Seconds later a red haired girl wearing a pair of black shorts and a neon Pink T-shirt, that was so tight it left nothing to the imagination.

"Naruto's here? Cool I needed to ask him something" she said before noticing Ino "Hello... This ones pretty sexy" she said

"Hey" Tenten said puckering her lips and crossing her arms

"Oh calm down baby, you know I'm just having fun... we're both succubus you know... it's what we do"

"Except for the fact that succubus are SUPPOSED to be attracted to the opposite sex and seduce THEM... not the same sex..." Naruto said in a smart-ass like way

"What...?" Ino was lost

"They're lesbian succubus... go figure..." Naruto shrugged and chuckled just before a vase smashed into his face. Ino got startled and leaned back a little

Tayuya stood there in a posture proving she threw the vase. "But we will still get a man from time to time."

"Now that wasn't called for..." Naruto said snapping his nose back into place

"We're demons we need little to no reason to do things" Tayuya said

"Touche" He said "and by man you mean that one time you two attacked me and just tried having your way with me... not that I minded"

"Tayuya will you stop throwing my things at people!" Tenten barked

"Sorry baby..."

"Now just sit down" Tenten said

Tayuya sat down next to Tenten

Naruto made a noise with his mouth to sound like a whip cracking as he flicked his wrist like he was using said whip "bitch whipped" he said with a smirk

Tayuya growled "why you little..."

"oh shut up you know you love me" He grinned

"what was it you wanted to ask Naruto?" Tenten asked Tayuya

"I was gonna see if he could get his dad to let me go to the wind country" she answered

"Why do you want to go there?" Tenten asked

"There's been rumors going around about powerful beasts emerging around that area..." Naruto said "Does that have anything to do with it?"

"Yep... I know somebody from there who sent me a message saying that the beasts are remnants from the last great battle between Heaven and earth" Tayuya explained

"Remnants? What's that mean?" Ino asked

"Well the last big battle between heaven and the demons of earth, was so fierce that the overflow of holy and dark energies infused into the animals and made some of them mutated and changed...This has happen several times in the course of history... it's said if you kill the beasts the energy leaves the body and becomes free again... but it can be contained and controlled"

"oh so your trying to feed off that power to get stronger huh?" Naruto said

"Yep..."

--

"WHAT!?" Minato yelled furiously

A wounded Noburo knelt before his desk "I'm sorry my lord, I failed you... with that purification and the son of a god fighting me there was no more I could do..." he said

"Dammit... dammit! DAMMIT!" Minato slammed his fists down on his desk and it broke and shattered to pieces "they just took over one of the most strategic points on the continent!"

"My deepest apologies my lord... I will accept any punishment you deem fit" Noburo said

"No... you are a powerful ally... and I can't have you dying on me. You made the smartest choice at the time. It's not you I'm angered with... it's the fact that now that they have that mountain range, they can launch an attack from the north on any of our strong holds or cities across the continent... that mountain range covers the entire north end of the land scape... we HAVE to take it back"

"So my lord they've stolen the same tactic and battle ground we did in the last days of the tiny resistance that the few humans that opposed us put up" a voice came to the room

"Where the hell have you been Demon Lord Xargin? I called you back here four days ago!" Minato said

"Sorry my lord... the battlefront is growing more intense by the day. Those angels are becoming relentlessly persistent" a man covered in a skeleton-dragon-like armor appeared next to Noburo. His eyes were covered by a dragon-head helmet

"I called you back here so that you could lead a division of soldiers to the eastern continent to take it back from the Angels but now I've just been informed that our Northern mountain stronghold has been taken over... so I'm changing your orders to take it BACK" Minato ordered

"Hhmm... that is not such a wise idea, my Power is needed on the front lines" Xargin said "you should assign Demon Lord Selphus. She should be more than enough for that task. Plus she just recently finished developing a curse that will spread through the angels like a plague"

"Verywell... she doesn't have an assignment right now since she just reported to me a few days ago, about the completion of the curse I put her in charge of making. The problem is you know it's nearly impossible to contact that woman"

"Well that my lord is where I have a surprize for you... you see I haven't told you this yet because I wanted to make sure I had a glorious warrior, but I've taken on an apprentice... he has the ability to sense the presence of any person in heaven, hell or earth. Sankuru, you may show yourself" Xargin said

"Yes master" A young man appeared kneeling next to Xargin. He had slightly long black hair hair that was left loose hanging and he bore a scar on his left cheek. He had black battle gear on which consisted of a black chest plate, shin guards and forearm protectors, underneath he had black pants and shirt which were torn and showed signs of intense battle. He had a cloth tied around is right wrist that hung just off of his arm by a few inches

"Xargin why did you not inform me that you had an apprentice?" Minato asked

"Because like I said I wanted to make sure I hit the jackpot. This demon is potentially one of the strongest to date. I've long since tested his skills, traits and abilities... he's even proven them in the front lines by my side. He's already slain over five hundred angels" Xargin said

"So you're suggesting to me I have your apprentice search out Selphus and deliver to her, her orders?" Minato asked

"Yes" Xargin nodded "My apprentice shall not fail"

"Very well I will take your word for it. But if something goes wrong it'll be your head" Minato said pointing at the Demon Lord

"Xargin, I would be careful... a Demons apprentice can't stay loyal for too long..." Noburo said

"good... I want him to become stronger than me and appose me so as to take his rightful place my successor" Xargin said "now Sankuru, do as The Demon King asks and you shall be rewarded greatly. Fail and you'll be punished" he said to his student

"Yes my master... and.. I NEVER fail..." Sankuru said

"I know you can't... that's why you're my apprentice meheheheheh" Xargin said

Sankuru stood up and faced Minato "I'm ready for your orders my king but first I require a picture of Demon Lord Selphus or a possession of hers to find her"

"Here is a picture..." Minato said flipping through the pages of a book on his desk before holding it out to him "This is her"

Sankuru looked at the picture

The woman had long dark blue, curly hair. She wore a black head band on her forehead that also covered her right eye

Minato handed him an emblem of a skull and several designs surrounding it "Show her this to prove I sent you"

"Very well... I shall return within two days" Sankuru bowed before he disappeared in a flash of red light

"Now if you'll excuse me my king I must return to the battlefront. I am needed. Noburo. Rest and recover. For the TRUE battle has yet to come!" Xargin said before vanishing in a blur

Noburo stood up and looked at Minato "I'm going to go rest"

"Before you go..." Minato said before standing up and walking up to him "you've long ago earned this my friend" he said before putting his finger on a seal mark on Noburo's arm and the symbol changed from a squared with several lines and triangles in it, to a triangle with a diamond in the center with several tribal lines around it

"I grant you the title of Demon Lord...you earned it when you killed a seraph but the council wanted to make sure you were loyal..." Minato said

"I'm deeply honored my king... but who will you assign as the demon general in my place?" Noburo asked

"I have two choices, maybe three right now... one of which is that Sankuru boy... I felt and intense power in him. He even hid himself completely from my senses. Xargin was right when he said he has got potential"

"Who else comes to your mind?" Noburo asked "If you don't mind my asking"

"Who do I hold more praise in than anyone else my old friend...?" Minato asked

Noburo grinned "heheh oh I see... you're son" he said "Very nice. Do you feel he has what it takes to be a Demon General?"

"Yes... he's already at the level of a greater demon... funny thing I don't think he realizes that because he's so obsessed with figuring things out and being mischievous"

"He's definitely your son Minato" Noburo chuckled. "I say let him try being a general... he might teach US a thing or two"

--

Back on the mountain range a Seraph knelt down next to the unconscious Haku, as Hitose stood next to him and dozens of other angels were busy scrambling around the fortress, purifying it, and various other things "Hmmm... his true-form went berserk again... thats the second time in two days... His conflicted emotions must be driving it"

"I'm sorry for not being able to control him... The Demon General Noburo was here and he manged to knock me out and destroy Haku's purification seal" he said lowering his head

"It's not like you could have done anything anyways... don't beat yourself up about it, old friend" The Seraph said "Something tells me this war is about to grow twice as fierce"

Just then two angels walked up to Haku, the Seraph and Hitose "Medical units reporting, Kitero-sama"

"Very good, take him back to heaven and heal him... make sure to set up a barrier to keep his true-form in check"

"Yes sir" they said before they ach put a hand on Hakus chest and in a flash of light a white beam shot into the sky and the three were gone

Hitose turned to the seraph "So what are the gods orders now?"

"None for you..." Kitero answered "you just need to stay here. When Haku recovers we'll send him back down to aid you in guarding this fortress. the Demons are probably already plotting a way to take it back"

"Understood" Hitose said

"Now I have to return to the Heavens... when new orders arise I'll will report them to you..." Kiteru said before flapping his wings and lifting slowly into the air "Until then my friend... Farewell"

"You too"

Kiteru disappeared in a flash of light that shot into the sky

"Hitose looked over the frozen mountain range and sighed "pour Haku..." he said

--

In the brilliant Cathedral in the heavens Nagano and three Angels with four wings each stood in a large chamber with a fountain next to them

"What are your orders lord Nagano?" one of the angels asked the Seraph

"We have come to discover a great problem... Two in fact..." Nagano said in an all to serious tone

"What are they?" an angel asked

"Look into the water..." Nagano said before turning to the fountain and holding his hand out to it an Image of Naruto and Ino, training with Tayuya and Tenten , then images of Naruto and Ino training the day before flashed before their eyes

"The Fallen Angel Ino has sided with demons. She has forsaken this realm. Add to that the fact she is coercing with the Heir to the Demon Kingdom. Not only that the gods have brought to my attention that a page of the Compendium is MISSING!!" Nagano barked furiously

"What?!" the angels said in unison

"I want you to inform all of your assassination squads, that The gods want that wrenched demon boy killed along with the traitor Ino! After you've done that you are to retrieve the page from the girl, and if she doesn't have it don't kill her and MAKE her tell you where it IS!!" Nagano said

"YES SIR!" they said before vanishing in blurs, with feathers scattering about

Nagano turned back around and looked at the water in the fountain seeing Ino "You traitorous, little FOOL... How dare you steal a page of the compendium. How did you even DO IT?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

There was the next chapter our friends! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it didn't come out sooner... One of us has been busy lately. Review please (grins)

-Later


End file.
